


Alone Together

by Syri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fingering, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, YOI Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syri/pseuds/Syri
Summary: Alone for a weekend, Yura and Beka enjoy the empty apartment





	

He swore he didn't intend for it to get this far. All the boys wanted was to enjoy some time alone while Yuri had the apartment to himself. Those two sick fucker lovebirds had taken a weekend trip together, leaving Yuri blessedly alone with just Makkachin to look after. Said dog was in good hands, despite Yuri being 100% a cat person, but he was currently banished to the living room because the last thing Yuri wanted was an audience while he made out with his boyfriend and GOD, that's all it was suppose to be, just making out. A movie still played on his laptop but the pair had long drew their attention away from the film. A rustle through Yuri's hair, the stroke of knuckles down Otabek's arm in returned affection, just small gestures that lead, as they often did when the two were alone, into being connected by hips, lips and hands. Beka's lips were tart from the bag of sour sweets they'd split between them, a cardinal sin in the eyes of Lilia but dates were a good excuse for a little indulgence; 300 calories of sugar wouldn't kill him, and he enjoyed the look on his boyfriend's face as just the tip of his tongue swiped the tangy crystals from his bottom lip. 

Twenty minutes ago it was sweet and innocent, Yuri getting to feel that thrill of being any other eighteen year old in love and not think about training schedules or his next competition or even being caught, but now his little diversion had grown into more than that. Beka's hands had, at some point, grown tighter on the back of his neck and the folds along the front of his hoodie, tongue pressing deeper past his parted lips. In like, Yuri returned his vigor, trapping Beka's lips between his teeth teasingly, experimentally, and savoring the sigh he gave in return. While they'd been sitting up on Yuri's bed at one point, the comforter below them had slowly began to bunch up, their weight dragging them down to half-lie against the mismatched pillows, and once Yuri realized that the tickle against his cheek was Otabek's hair, that he'd somehow ended up bending half-atop him, he couldn't stifle a small groan from deep in his chest. 

"...We should stop, Beka," he groused with reluctance, his voice tight and higher than it had been in six months. With a shuddery breath, Beka nodded, agreeing without argument or mourning. As he slowly pulled away, though, Yuri spied the deep flush across his skin, tanned richly deep from the late summer sun, and he didn't resist the urge to press one last kiss against a freckle. And then another, and within a moment they were at one anothers lips again, this time Yuri releasing a chorus of soft whimpers into Otabek's mouth. God, ok, NOW they should....they ought to, shouldn't they? stop? He was about to make his decision to pull away again, but God, Otabek's low groaning reverberated not just through his lips, but his chest as well; how long had they been lying so close? Yuri sighed and his toes curled pleasantly through the plush knit of his orange and black socks, and as he shifted, he became aware of how pleasantly slick it felt between his legs, and another, louder groan caressed over their tongues. 

"Beka...do you wanna stop?" he asked even as he glided his tongue against his boyfriends, hindering any answer for a moment.

"...Do you?" he asked instead. Otabek drew back just enough to let Yuri speak, though still so close to the younger man than their breath cooled one another damp and kiss-bruised lips.

"No." Fuck. Yuri pressed his thighs together tightly for another burst of that delightful feeling; he was beginning to ache; it was almost as pleasurable as the feeling of Beka's warm, soft hand cupping his jaw and drawing him closer for another kiss. Well, that was Beka's answer, then, and with his heartbeat thrumming in a sprint now his own hands struggled to find purchase. To feel his hair thread between his fingers or to daringly slip beneath the edge of his t-shirt; both seemed like viable options. Otabek saved him from any decisions, though, as his knee bent up slightly, pressing the top of his toned thigh just between Yuri's. Almost instinctively he ground down on the welcomed pressure, something to help relieve the growing ache between his thighs. God, he knew his underwear would be sticky and soaked by now and he longed to get them off. His boxers, his sweats, they were constricting against his swollen cunt and as nice as Beka's thigh was to rut against, he'd rather have his fingers.

Not sure if it was appropriate to start undressing though, Yuri returned Beka's pace and pressed a hand against Beka's chest, feeling the toned ridges under his thin, tight shirt. Emboldened by a rumbling sigh from his might-be lover, Yuri felt a gentle smile tug his lips as he pressed his nails in gently and drug down his chest till he felt jersey knit give way to heated skin. He slipped his palm beneath Beka's shirt before he could over-analyse his move and sighed at the thick, warm skin and sparse dusting of hair at his abdomen. Beneath his tough, Beka's muscles coiled once, almost as though he shivered.

"Are my hands cold?" he asked, his voice almost innocent, but the smirk drawing higher against his cheeks. Beka's own skin was growing deeper plum as he appraised his boyfriend smirk and simply declared him a smart-ass. Yuri laughed once and let his hand trail up Beka's chest, almost tickling the ridge between his abs and then the hollow between his pecs; through the materiel he watched his fingers splay and stroke over to one side. Beka's nipples were already stiff, and he pressed the pad of one soft finger into the tough skin before pinching gently, not wanting to get overeager. Apparently, though, he enjoyed the attention. Of course considering the bulge growing in the front of his jeans, which Yuri was very often eyeing through blond lashes, ANY contact right now was probably welcome. He would know, he was in the same boat.

With hands both over and under clothes, they explored one anothers bodies. They had seen one another before; with Beka training in Russia, they'd been stripped down to towels and boxers in the locker room before, but since Yuri had kept his own modesty, never removing more than a tank top or sports bra, Beka had followed suit and given his best friend turned boyfriend space. Right now though, distance and a demure attitude was the last thing Yuri wanted, and when Otabek finally slipped his hand down the front of his sweats, he almost purred, his legs spreading for him eagerly. With the back of his fingers Beka stroked down his belly, still smooth and almost hairless, to the waistband of his shorts to press against the soft bit of blonde hair. Yuri half-lay against the pillows, absolutely still as Otabek's hand unfurled and his fingertips dipped forward to explore; Yuri wasn't sure who jolted farther when two fingers finally brushed against his clit.

"Ahh!"

"Shit...did...is this ok? Did I hurt you?" Otabek didn't remove his hand from his waistband but he didn't touch anything either. Yuri shuddered once, shifting his hips; God his pussy felt like it was throbbing.

"No, I just...sensitive," he said with a deep blush but a grin.

"...Bigger than I expected," Otabek admitted with his own coloring cheeks. "I've been with a couple gir- people before, and it wasn't like-"

Yuri wasn't offended by his slip, he knew what he was trying to say, and he pressed his lips together smugly. "That's 3 years on hormones, Beka; there's enough to suck if you ever wanted to."

Beka's face went through about 6 layers of mortification, stoicism and excitement at such a bold offer, and Yuri only grinned wider, taking hold of Beka's hand to press it back to his aching cunt. This time OtabeK didn't pull away, and gently traced one fingertip over the small bulge in Yuri's close fitting underwear. Yuri sighed, pressing his head further back onto the pillows, his blonde hair spilling out over the spotted covers. He hated the word, but unlike Beka, yeah, he was a virgin, never having had someone other than himself touch him, but if Beka had a partner or two before, at least that meant he ought to know his way around, he'd always guessed, and he wan't disappointing so far, though he desperately needed more contact. Overcome by impatience and by the feeling of more wetness seeping out of him, Yuri drew his knees up, pressed his hips upwards and wrestled himself out of his sweats and underwear in one go, Beka helping to disentablge them from his ankles. Yuri wasn't fooled though; he could see how Beka's eyes never left his body, hungrily staring as Yuri parted his thighs again for him.

"God, Yura," he murmured, , sliding his knees up under Yuri's spread ones. His hands rubbed gently on the warm, pale skin of Yuri's inner thighs, and while he was sure at some point he would find that a tantalizing moment of foreplay, for now it just send another throb to his clit and he wiggled his hips in Beka's lap.

"Damn it, I know I'm a hell of a show but it /hurts/," he groused between a snarl and a pleading groan, and though Beka said nothing, the redness in his cheeks and the heaviness to his eyes told Yuri everything he needed to hear; he was a fucking /delight./

Beka's hands stroked down his thighs and finally over the mound to Yuri's cleft, the wiry blond hair already slicked down and easy to ghost over.

"You're practically dripping," he observed, running two fingers over Yuri's reddened skin, just below his opening, apparently savoring the heat.

"'m surprised I can still get so wet," he said, sounding breathy and winded. From his vantage point against the padded headboard, he could watch as Beka's eager hands explored his new toy, massaging the plump lips and gently easing up to the base of his distended clit. Yuri groaned deep as he ran his broad thumb experimentally down the shaft, forward and then back, the pressure tugging the skin back with it and exposing the purple-red tip beneath. When he pressed a fingertip there, spreading slick in a gentle circle over the head, Yuri's voice caught as he cried out once.

"Love that," he panted, to assuage any fears his lover may have that he'd hurt him. "You can...you can do more."

Otabek was more than willing to take him up on his offer; he massaged his thigh with one hand, easing up comfortingly to his hips and his flat belly as his other hand rubbed his clit with his thumb, two fingers pealing back the foreskin. With each circle, especially at the tip, Yuri groaned, his body tightening and causing his pussy to contract and almost quiver in a way Beka couldn't resist. His wandering hand finally drew downwards again, past his curls, flickering over the shaft of his clit once, and then finally sinking into the folds of his lips and resting one finger at his entrance.

"Have-" his dry voice caught once, and he swallowed. "Have you popped your cherry yet?"

"Dunno," he panted without care, pressing his hips down, desperate to feel his lips part against Beka's fingers. "Maybe. I've been...doing splits since I was 11, and I've fucked myself enough, doesn't matter, just do it damn it!"

He groaned when Beka bent down, kissed the inside of one thigh and eased a single finger into his cunt. Involuntarily, his body tightened around it, loving the feeling. One wasn't enough to stretch at all, and he was so slick that there was no resistance going in, but just the way it rubbed inside him was delightful. Beka seemed to be savoring on his end as well, and it was far too long before he eased out to add a second.

"You're so warm inside," he breathed, peppering several more kisses to the same thigh; an increasingly harder thing to do as Yuri seemed to be spreading further and drawing his knees higher each time Beka's fingers slid in. "You feel so swollen and tight."

Another deep sigh escaped Yuri, still observing the scene through heavy lidded eyes; Beka seemed to be unable to decide if he should focus on his boyfriends face or his cunt and Yuri, ever the lover of the spotlight, reveled in that power. He gave a hard squeeze around Otabek's fingers as he sheathed them all the way in, and begged to add another.

Three fingers finally stretched him, finally pulled his opening taught and he groaned, his whole body arching from hips to back to neck.

"God, that's...that's so good," he panted, and the painful ache that had started to dissipate in his cunt was starting to renew. "Reach...reach up, I like that- AH!"

Otabek was a good listener, and obviously had some grasp on what he was doing; he found that spongy tangle of nerves at the root of his clit fine through the wall, and pressed deeply into it as he stroked his fingers downwards. Yuri's breath came a little quicker with each pass and despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep his hips still. He thrust forward to meet each of Beka's strokes as they grew a little quicker, a little deeper. When his thumb reached up to stroke his clit again, Yuri began to fist his hands into his sheets.

"Fuck, Beka! FUCK!" he cried, quivering around his fingers. He swore he could feel a damp, cool spot forming on the bed below his hips but he didn't care, it felt too good, and sheets could be thrown in the laundry. Panting, he looked down between his legs again, wanting to watch Beka continue to finger him, Beka's own lips parted with heavy breath. Slick glistened not just on his fingers, but onto his palm too, and Yuri groaned at the sight, still amazed at how wet Beka could get him even after 3 years on hormones. If this is what he did to his body he couldn't wait to see what other tricks Otabek might know.

"Beka," he panted, feeling his temperature rise as he took in the lewd sight between his legs, of his boyfriends hand buried deep into his cunt, wetness dripping down his fingers and his own ass, "God, Beka, just a little....a little more?" he pleaded. "God, it still aches so bad, Beka!"

Still massaging the baseof his engorged, reddened clit with his thumb, Beka gave several quick thrusts, and then slowed, all but stopping to a volley of his boyfriends displeased cussing, before he thrust back in, slow, deliberate, with four fingers and GOD Yuri didn't want to think about the noises he was making. Beka's hands were broad and four fingers stretched him deliciously taught and make the most obscenely wet, squelshing noise with each thrust. Now even his wrist shone with fluid, and Yuri groaned desperately. With pleasure coiling so tight in his belly, his hands scrambled to cling onto something, onto his sheets, his thighs, anywhere-!

Otabek's free hand was still dripping with slick as he grabbed hold of Yuri's own, threading their fingers together and letting his lover squeeze tightly as he fucked.

"Tell me when you're close," he instructed, removing his fingers almost all the way before thrusting in slow but satisfyingly deep, his knuckles just startling to press in at the entrance. His pace increased again, massaging every inch of his channel he could reach, and Yuri panted through the next minute, his chest burning on the inside. 

A kiss on his belly, on his hand, on his drenched thighs finally undid him, and as Otabek's fingers pressed firmly inside him he gasped, "I'm...I'm almost the-!"

Fucking deep and as quick as he could, Beka leaned over double and pressed his lips to the head of Yuri's clit, parting them just enough to flick his tongue against the hard tip as his fingers continued their job.

Yuri wasn't a screamer; in fact he was silent as he came save for a few deep swallowing gulps of air. His hand clenched around Bekas as tightly as his cunt did, spasming over and over on his fingers, dripping down his lips and onto the soiled sheets below. He didn't withdraw immediately, but he slowed his pace, gently easing out one finger at the time, the opposite of how he started, and he withdrew his last finger agonizingly slowly and trailed it over his sore, puffed cunt lips and overstimulated clit.

"FUCK, Beka!" he cried, both to tell him to not fucking TOUCH THAT right now and to praised a job well done. "Jesus Christ!"

Otabek looked almost as satisfied as Yuri felt as he wiped his hand clean on the black sheets (because why the hell not they were already a sodden mess) and curled to lie down next to his very satisfied lover.

"I'll...God, let me blow you, Beka, but give me five," he pleaded with a bit of a laugh. He stretched hid legs out, and especially pressed his thighs together, gasping at how full and swollen everything still felt, and let them fall open again, which Beka didn't seem to mind at all.

"You're beautiful, Yuratchka."

"Fuck you."


End file.
